Betrayal
by Mint Pizza Queen
Summary: [Dedicated to StarryRavenFire] The sky began to pour forth a harsh rain as a love was lost and an enemy found. NaruHina, SasuHina. Sasuke and Naruto rivalry. ONESHOT. [COMPLETED]


_**A/N:** Heeeey folks! I am not going to lie to you about the reasoning for lack of updates--I've been feeling lazy. I've been doing a lot of reading on here, however, so give me that much credit on activity on this site. Anyway, this story is based off of a piece of art that a good friend of mine made. It's a cross between SasuHina and NaruHina, and Sasuke and Naruto rivalry to the max romance-wise. Anyway, the link to the art is available in my profile. (BTW: If I had my way, I would stick all three in a room and have them making Uchiha, Uzumaki, and Hyuuga babies. YAY! BABIES! O.O)_

_**Warnings:** Double crossing bastards. NaruHina and SasuHina feud._

_**Notes: **Song of the moment: "Like A Pill" by PINK_

_**Disclaimers:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**Betrayal  
**by _Mint Pizza Queen_

* * *

It was a sunny day in Konoha. Children were laughing as they played with friends in the grassy fields at the park. The village was alive with the hustle and bustle of daily living, and the ninjas even had the chance to join in the bustle of civilian life. 

Naruto and Sasuke were hanging at the Ichiraku that afternoon, as usual, and were recuperating after a long morning of vigorous training. Sasuke was silently poking at his bowl of ramen and cringed as Naruto loudly slurped the broth from his bowl, smacking his lips loudly as he finished happily.

The blonde tilted his head with a questioning gaze to the Uchiha, who instantly passed his bowl over to the blonde. Happily, the blonde inhaled the contents.

"Yum! Thanks Sasuke!"

The Uchiha rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Stick up your bum already? Sheesh, and we haven't even run into Kiba yet--"

"Oh no?" The blonde was suddenly tackled from behind and Sasuke watched as both Naruto and the attacker wrestled on the ground. They bit, cursed, and swatted at each other until finally they stopped and started laughing.

"Kiba! You ass!"

"Naruto! You loser!"

"Hey! Shut up! What are you doing here, huh?"

Kiba chortled as the rest of his team came into view. "We're on our way over to do some training. I'd invite you but--you know, you would only get in the way--"

"Oh shut up, dog-breath." Naruto scowled before grinning and waved to Hinata and Shino. "Hey Shino! Hey Hinata!"

Shino merely 'hmed' and Hinata blushed profusely and waved timidly. Kiba bounded behind them and placed his arms on both of their shoulders and grinned. "Whelp, we're off! See you later, loser."

"Shut up, Kiba! Bye guys." He waved as Kiba dragged them out of sight, Shino carefully peeling off the offending hand and Hinata merely stuttering the entire time.

Naruto sighed and reseated himself on his stool. He suddenly swirled towards Sasuke with a love-struck look on his face that had the Uchiha cocking an eyebrow curiously.

"What's up?"

The blonde sighed and rested his chin on the counter. "It's Hinata--"

"What about her?"

"I--I like her." Cheeks tinged pink.

The Uchiha's eyes narrowed.

"I think that I am going to finally tell her how I feel about her." He pushed himself up and turned to look Sasuke in the eye. "What do you think?"

The dark-haired shinobi scowled. "Do you know if she feels the same for you?"

Naruto paused but Sasuke already knew the answer to that question. He already knew what Hinata felt for Naruto. He knew it since the day the two met each other for the first time. He could tell by the blushes, the awkward waves, the much-too-long pauses, oh yes, he knew that she liked him.

He knew that Hyuuga Hinata loved Naruto. But he, Uchiha Sasuke, loved Hinata.

Therefore, Naruto didn't deserve someone like her. If he couldn't tell that she liked him, no way in _hell…_

"I--I don't know, but I'll confess to her anyway." Naruto gazed off into space before turning back to Sasuke. "Who knows, maybe she'll fall for my charms even if she doesn't like me."

Sasuke continued to scowl but didn't say anything. As Naruto rose from his stool and left, Sasuke merely scoffed. "You're wasting your breath."

Naruto paused and turned. "Huh?"

The Uchiha rose after laying a few bills on the counter. "You're wasting your breath by confessing."

'_Because I'll get to her first--'_

Naruto calmly watched as the Uchiha walked past him, curiosity getting the better of him as to what the Uchiha meant exactly by that. "I--I have to. I need to tell her before I'm too late!"

Sasuke smirked to himself. _'You're already too late.'_

The next few days passed without any hassle, yet Naruto still hadn't confessed his feelings to Hinata. Sasuke had taken a liking to the phrase. 'You're wasting your breath.', which only pissed off Naruto more and made him even more determined to tell the girl he liked her.

The sky was an offending gray as the blonde made his way down the street in hopes of finding the Hyuuga girl. He suddenly saw a flash of purple and knew instantly that it was Hinata because she was the only girl with hair that shade of purple that he knew of.

His heart raced as he dashed down the street and rounded a corner when he froze.

Hinata and Sasuke were kissing. The Hyuuga's back was to Naruto as she and Sasuke shared a passionate moment. The kiss ended with Hinata leaning in towards Sasuke and rested her head on his chest. Sasuke looked to see Naruto glaring back at him. Slowly, a victorious leer appeared on his face that made Naruto's blood boil. _'That bastard! What did he do to her!?'_

Sasuke's mouth moved and Naruto watched as the words formed and tore at his heart.

'_I told you, you were wasting your breath.'_

The blonde narrowed his eyes, the anger emanating from him creating an aura of immense loathing.

He opened his mouth with a hand extended, finger pointed harshly and quivering with ferocity.

'_Traitor…'_

It was a cloudy day in Konoha. A single crack of thunder echoed through the valley, and the sky began to pour forth a harsh rain as a love was lost and an enemy found.

_-----_

_Once a loser, always a loser.  
__Once a traitor, always a traitor._

_-----_

_-**fin**-_


End file.
